<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Lost and Found by mistbornhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379022">[Podfic] Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero'>mistbornhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero/pseuds/mistbornhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M-21 finds himself in Lukedonia after a training session.</p><p>Written by DarkIceDragon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts">GodOfLaundryBaskets</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942676">Lost and Found</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon">Darkicedragon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was recorded as a treat for GodOfLaundryBaskets for <a href="https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/">ITPE</a> 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:15:56 minutes</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (8 MB)</li>
		</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
			<li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/noblesse-lost-and-found">Archive</a>
</li>
			<li>On <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/m6i3wbdnv4jfxzo/Noblesse-Lost%20and%20Found.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a>
</li>
			<li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PhruH24YZxIYl5QqIONf2gPi4XudVHq0/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</li>
		</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942676"><em>Lost and Found</em></a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="">Darkicedragon</a>
</li>

			<li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero">mistbornhero</a>
</li>
		</ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find the main gifts over <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html">here</a> and the treats <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>